ƧӇƛƊƠƜ ƠƑ ƬӇЄ ƬӇƦЄЄ
by Lilacstream99
Summary: Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw are happy ShadowClan apprentices until StarClan declares they were meant to be in ThunderClan the whole time. Their lives fall apart as they try to adapt to life as the Three while fighting off their their loyalty to their former Clan.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hello to everyone! I have returned with a new story, voted by carifoo2001 to be my next big project! I am hoping to update at least once a week, but if I can't, I will let you all know. **

**I do not own Warriors. Sadly.**

**[check out carifoo2001. She's pretty cool]**

**Onward!**

Allegiances

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Smokefoot-black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Apprentices: Ivypaw-Gray she-cat

Owlpaw-Dark tabby tom

Queens: Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother to Rowanclaw's kits: Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit

Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches, stand in for Leafpool

Warriors: Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-ginger she-cat

Apprentices: Berrypaw-cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw-gray and white tom

Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Crowfeather's kits: Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit.

Elders: Longtail-pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Warriors: Tornear-tabby tom

Apprentice, Harepaw

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Apprentices: Kestrelpaw-Brown she-cat

Harepaw-Dark brown tom

Heatherpaw-Sandy she-cat

Breezepaw-Black tom

Elders: Morningflower-tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors: Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Apprentices: Dapplepaw-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Willowpaw-Light gray she-cat

Minnowpaw-Silver tom

Pouncepaw-Mossy brown tom

Pebblepaw-Dark gray tom

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prologue

The moon glistened over a silvery pool, which rippled in the moonlight. The leaves of the nearby undergrowth rustled, and a shadowed cat emerged, followed by two more. They all padded in a circle around the pool, and settled down around it. The blue-gray one spoke first.

"The three have arrived. They must be born soon," she mewed. "Skywatcher foretold them being the kin of Firestar's kin."

"Who do you suppose should have them? I know Leafpool will have kits soon, and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are mates. And I've seen Birchfall and Whitewing hanging out more and more often," a golden tom remarked, licking his fur.

A fluffy gray she-cat let out a hiss. "Why should ThunderClan get all the attention? I say the other Clans get a part in this prophecy!"

The gold tom glared at her. "I thought you were loyal to ThunderClan, Yellowfang."

"I thought you knew I was once a ShadowClan cat, Lionheart."

Lionheart hissed in annoyance, and the blue-gray cat spoke again. "How do you propose we do that? All of Firestar's kin is in ThunderClan."

"Not quite," Yellowfang mewed. "Now that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are mates, Tawnypelt is technically Firestar's kin. She is expecting kits anyway."

"Very well," the blue cat meowed. "The Three will be born to Tawnypelt of ShadowClan."

"Should I tell Leafpool to give her kits to Squirrelflight, Bluestar?"

Bluestar shook her head. "No," Leafpool must live with her own mistakes."

Yellowfang nodded.

"Then it's settled," Lionheart said, standing. "The Three will be born in ShadowClan. Shall we go?"

The two she-cats nodded, and followed him out of the clearing.

**How was it? Is it worth continuing? Let me know in the comments!**

**\- Violet**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lionkit's POV**

"Come on, Hollykit!" I yelled over my shoulder. "Let's sneak out!"

My sister, Hollykit, trotted behind me. She looked over her shoulder. "What about Jaykit?"

I scoffed. I was ready to explore the world. Jaykit was a great brother, but he could be a bit, well, slow.

"He's not coming," I meowed to her, speeding up towards the hole I made in the outer ring of the camp.

"But he's our brother!" Hollykit gasped in astonishment. "Mama said to take care of him! He has to come with us!"

"Who has to come with you where?" a voice called behind them. I flattened my ears. Jaykit.

"Lionkit wants to leave you here while we go exploring," Hollykit complained matter-of-factly.

"Fine, he can come. But if he falls in a hole, don't complain to me," I hissed. "Now let's go, before Mama finds us!" I leaped through the hole. A thorn snagged my pelt, but I didn't feel a thing. I could hear Hollykit and Jaykit behind me.

We finally emerged into the swampy forest. I couldn't help but gape at the beauty of the woods. The light seemed to filter through the trees, and the marshy ground glimmered. Hollykit seemed equally in awe.

"Come on," I squeaked excitedly. "Let's explore!"

**Hollykit's POV**

Lionkit ran ahead, leaving me to take care of Jaykit. This annoyed me a lot. I know Jaykit hates it when I help him, but Lionkit seems more blind than him when it comes to his littermates. Lionkit is such a mousebrain!

Up ahead, I had lost sight of Lionkit as he went to explore everything. Jaykit and I kept walking slowly, me taking in all the sights, and Jaykit's nose was twitching, so I could tell he was smelling everything.

Suddenly, a horrid smell washed over us, and Jaykit's nose visibly wrinkled. I saw Lionblaze standing ahead.

"We're at the ThunderClan border!" he yowled to us.

"ThunderClan smells gross," Jaykit whimpered.

I just walked up to the border. I strained my neck to see inside their territory. I was very, very curious to see what was on the other side.

"It went this way," a voice called from the other side of the border, and all three of us jumped.

"In the bushes!" I whispered, and the three of us scrambled under a sparse shrub. I wriggled up front to get a peek at who was outside.

Three kits, not unlike us, we're stumbling through their territory. One of the toms was ginger, the other was a brown tabby, and the she-cat was cream.

"The fox went this way," the tabby mewed.

"Wait for us, Tigerkit!" the she-cat called.

"Come on, Dawnkit, Flamekit, we need to catch that fox so we can be warriors!" Tigerkit said, then the three kits pranced away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lionkit, Jaykit and I came out of the bush. "We should probably go back to camp," I whispered.

"Good idea," someone meowed behind us.

We all turned around slowly, our heads low. "Hello, Rowanclaw."

Rowanclaw shot us a stern look. "You are in serious trouble, young kits." He gently grabbed Jaykit by the scruff. Your mother was worried sick. I was worried sick."

My ears drooped. I hated it when my parents were disappointed in me. Rowanclaw began to walk us back to camp, and I followed, my spirits low.

**Jaykit's POV**

"Kits," Tawnypelt meowed as our father dragged me back into camp. "I was worried sick! StarClan knows what could have happened to you!" She scooped us all in her paws and began to lick us.

"Stop it, Mama!" I heard Lionkit squeal. "We're okay!"

"This time," our mother mewed. "What if that fox I heard was running rouge in ThunderClan.

I didn't bother to tell her that we saw a patrol of kits hunting the fox down. It would just make her even more clingy and worrisome.

"Promise me you will never, ever sneak out again," Tawnypelt said.

"We promise, Mama," the three of us chimed.

"Good," Mama meowed. "Now go to bed."

The three of us sulked back into the den and settled into the huge nest we shared. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hollypaw's POV**

I couldn't believe I was finally an apprentice. I stand next to Lionpaw proudly and looked sideways at my mentor, Oakfur. I cast a look over to Jaypaw, who was now Littlecloud's apprentice. I could tell he didn't want to be there, but Blackstar forced him with an iron paw.

"Well, it's late," Rowanclaw yawned. "You two will do the dawn patrol tomorrow, so get some sleep."

Lionpaw and I stumbled into the apprentice den, and settled into our new nests Ivypaw and Owlpaw built earlier. I yawn and curl up, my back pressed up against Lionpaw and drift to sleep.

**Jaypaw's POV**

I growled under my breath. Why did I have to be a medicine cat? I wanted to be a warrior! I mean, just because I can't see, doesn't mean I can't be a warrior!

I sulked into my new nest in the medicine den and closed my eyes. Immediately, my mind's eye swam with color. That's the one thing I love about sleeping. I can see!

I begin exploring the world I've created in my mind. I walk around the shimmery forest and glance around for the friends I've made here, especially Spottedleaf. Call me crazy for having imaginary friends, but it makes me feel better.

I round a corner, and stop short when I see a cat with stars in their fur talking to someone. Not Spottedleaf. I don't recognize this one. I stretch out my neck, and realize it's Blackstar, and the leader of ThunderClan, Firestar. I dive into a bush and listen in.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," the cat mewed.

"What is it, Yellowfang?" Firestar asks the cat.

"The kits, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw. I hate to do this to either Clans, for you both know I was loyal to both at a time, but I'm afraid the kits need to be moved to ThunderClan."

Blackstar growled. "You gave my Clan these kits, and now you're taking them away? Well, you can't have them!" He hissed.

"Why?" Firestar asks.

"As you probably know," Yellowfang explained, "but Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw recently broke up. Their connection to the prophecy is broken. If they don't enter ThunderClan and become the adopted kits of Suirrelflight and Ashfur,"

"Their the Three?" Firestar exclaimed.

As if on cue, a ginger she-cat sizzled into view. "What's going on?"

"You must adopt three kits from ShadowClan," Yellowfang explained, "or the fate of the Clans will be at stake. And I'm not just saying that to convince you."

"They won't go!" Blackstar hissed.

"Yellowfang leaned forward threateningly. "I don't want to do this, Blackstar, but if you don't hand them over, I will be forced to abandon ShadowClan."

I gasped.

"Fine," Blackstar muttered.

"No, no, no!" I yowled, waking with a start. My world snapped bake to black.

I heard Littlecloud run over. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I murmured. Suddenly, Blackstar yowled for a Clan meeting. This had better not have been what I thought it was.

**Lionpaw's POV**

I came back from the dawn patrol to hear the meeting called. I wondered what it was about.

"I am sorry to announce that StarClan is forcing us to give some of our apprentices to ThunderClan!" Blackstar called.

Yowls of protest filled the camp. "They can't do that!" someone yelled.

Blackstar looked solemn. "They have threatened to abandon us if we don't. And you know as well as I we can't afford that."

The Yowls ceased. There was silence, until Ivypaw whispered, "Who?"

"Lionpaw. Jaypaw, and Hollypaw."

I felt dizzy. I was a ShadowClan cat, not a stinky ThunderClanner! I heard Tawnypelt cry out and Hollypaw and Jaypaw ran to me.

"I knew this would happen," Jaypaw whispered.

I barely payed attention. I had to leave. I had to leave my Clan, or else they would be forsaken. What could we do?

**Dun dun duuuun!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hollypaw's POV**

I lowered my head as Blackstar and Russetfur lead me and my brothers from camp. Lionpaw and Jaypaw pressed agains me as we walked through the pines.

I couldn't believe I was leaving. I looked over my shoulder and recalled our goodbye. Tawnypelt was a wreck, and Rowanclaw, usually never showing emotion, had tears in his eyes. I remembered cuddling and grooming until Blackstar said it was time to go, and Tawnypelt's screeching as we were lead away. I choked down a tear.

Soon we were at the border. "Wait here," Blackstar ordered. He and Russetfur sat on either side of us so we couldn't escape back to ShadowClan. I laid my head on Lionpaw's shoulder, and looked up at his face. I single tear streamed down his face.

I turned to look at Jaypaw. He held a straight face, but I could tell all their kithood memories were running through his head.

Suddenly, a ThunderClan patrol burst from the forest. Their fur bushed up when they saw us.

"What are you doing?" a black tom, Spiderleg hissed.

Blackstar stood up. "We need to speak to Firestar."

"What makes you think he wants to speak to you?" Mousepaw challenged, extending his claws.

"He is expecting us," Blackstar replied calmly.

Confusion filled the two tom's eyes, but they lead us into their territory. "Don't try anything," Spiderleg growled.

I took a deep breath, and I saw Lionpaw and Jaypaw do the same. Together, we followed our former leader into our new home.

**Lionpaw's POV**

We enter ThunderClan's camp, and immediately I'm in awe. The hollow is huge, with a really cool bramble gate at the entrance. Why couldn't ShadowClan live in a hollow like this? I remembered with a pang I wasn't a ShadowClan cat anymore.

"Greetings, Blackstar," a huge ginger tom meowed from a ledge.

"Firestar," Blackstar dipped his head.

"Are these the Three?" Firestar asked, giving me, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw a look-over. Blackstar nodded.

"Squirrelflight!" Firestar called, and a ginger she-cat bounded over. "These are the kits you must care for."

My stomach churned, as if it just realized this was really happening.

Squirrelflight's kind green eyes met mine. She could sense my dread. "What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Lionpaw," I choked out, my voice cracking. "This is Jaypaw and Hollypaw."

"I'm a medicine cat," Jaypaw added.

Firestar wrinkled his brow. "we already have a medicine cat apprentice, Flamepaw," he said. On cue, a ginger apprentice trotted over.

"Hi!" he meowed. I waved my paw a little.

"I can work with two. We can get twice as more done," a brown she-cat commented, coming up behind Flamepaw. "I'm Leafpool, by the way."

Jaypaw just nodded.

"This way," Squirrelflight mewed, wrapping me and my siblings in her tail. I wanted to pull away, to not give in, but I had no strength left. Her smell was comforting, and I leaned in a bit. "I understand that you are homesick," she whispered. "This will all be over soon."

**Jaypaw's POV**

I twitched my ears. How dare she say it would all be over soon! All this was her fault in the first place! If she hadn't called it off with Tawnypelt's stupid brother, they would still be connected to this stupid prophecy, and wouldn't be in this stupid Clan!

Squirrelflight shoved me forward until I fell into a mossy ditch. I growled under my breath.

"This is your nest," Flamepaw meowed behind me. I guess he followed us. It used to be mine, but I'll make a new one."

"Whatever," I sighed. I smelled Squirrelflight lead Hollypaw and Lionpaw.

"We'll be going now, Firestar," I heard Blackstar call, and the rustle of brambles suggested he was gone. Immediately, my body started wriggling as I struggled to stand up. My insides screamed, _take me with you!_ Flamepaw placed a paw on my back.

"Shhh," he soothed. "I know this isn't what you want, but it will be sorted out. Plus, you are a part of a prophecy! That should be cool!"

"Cool, sure," I growl. "But not worth leaving my mother and father."

Flamepaw sighed. "I sort of know what you mean. My mom is Squirrelflight. My dad is Brambleclaw. Now Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw aren't together anymore, and me and my siblings feel kind of, well, lost."

I laughed. "Well, that makes us half-brothers then!"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

I yawned. "I guess I could get used to ThunderClan."

"I hope so," Flamepaw replied.

"Me too," I whisper.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**Lately I've been feeling like I've been writing these stories but no one's been reading them. If you do read what I write, please leave a review so I know you're there.**

**Thanks!**

**Jaypaw's POV**

I had been in ThunderClan for almost a moon, but I still felt like some part of me was missing. I settled into my nest and drifted into a restless sleep. My dreams were filled with wisps of Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw floating through space. I felt as if StarClan was trying to tell me something, but what? _Flamepaw... Squirrelflight... Brambleclaw... Kits..._ The answer snapped to my mind. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had kits! We are still tied to the prophecy! I struggled to wake myself up to tell Firestar, but instead of entering the darkness of the real world, the familiar world of my dreams materialized.

"I'm sorry, Jaypaw," a voice sounded behind me, and I turned to see Spottedleaf.

"Hi Spottedleaf," I purred to the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. "Why are you sorry?"

Spottedleaf lowered her head sadly. "I'm afraid your connection isn't real. Can you keep a secret? You mustn't tell anyone!"

I was filled with confusion, but I nodded. "I can keep a secret."

Spottedleaf leaned close and whispered, "They are not Squirrelflight's kits."

"How could you?" someone behind me yelled, and the gray cat, Yellowfang, marched into the clearing. "No one could know!"

I stared in shock as the Spottedleaf glared. "He made the connection! If he took this information to Firestar, the link to the prophecy will be broken again!"

"They were already broken from the prophecy! Leaking Leafpool's secret to an apprentice will only make things worse!"

I suddenly felt angry. "I am not just an apprentice! In case you haven't noticed, I'm visiting you in StarClan on my own will! And Leafpool? The mother is Leafpool? Who is the father?"

Spottedleaf shot an apologetic glance at Yellowfang. "Crowfeather of WindClan."

I gaped. "WindClan? They are half clan?" I looked between Spottedleaf and Yellowfang.

"You mustn't tell anyone!" Yellowfang growled. "If you tell anyone, Flamepaw will be ruined. Do you want that for your friend?"

I realized that Flamepaw was, in some way, my friend, and that he would be teased and bullied for as long as he lived. "So what about the prophecy? We aren't linked anymore, even if we are technically a part of ThunderClan now."

Spottedleaf nodded. "You're right. We are trying to pull Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw back together. However, the connection is weak, and if nothing happens by the end of the moon, your powers will be transferred to Firestar's kin."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "That's only two sunrises away! You can't give our powers away! Is that even possible?"

"Yes," Yellowfang growled. "And if we can't create a sign that puts Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw back as mates, it will happen."

"You're waking up now," Spottedleaf whispered, and I looked down to see my laws fading. "Don't worry, Jaypaw. We will get everything back to the way it was."

My vision started to fade, and I snapped awake, everything back to black.

**Lionpaw's POV**

I slouched back into the camp, a mouse in my jaws. I still wasn't used to the prey in ThunderClan. My stomach longed for frogs and voles, and all these mice and squirrels were beginning to make me want to puke.

I placed my catch on the fresh-kill pile, when I saw Jaypaw sprinting towards me. "We need to talk," he whispered. "Hollypaw too."

"Ok," I replied. Jaypaw lead me to a small cave behind the apprentice den, beckoning to Hollypaw along the way. We all squished into the cavern, and Jaypaw looked at us intensely with his bright blue eyes.

"Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw are Leafpool's kits."

"Your kidding!" Hollypaw gasped, and I stared in shock.

Jaypaw shook his head. "StarClan told me not to tell anyone, but I had to tell you. You have to keep this a secret, even from them. Those three don't know either."

"What do we do?" I asked, looking over my shoulder through the opening of the cave.

Jaypaw held up a paw. "I'm not finished. We apparently have powers. I think mine is entering StarClan on my own, without help from the StarClan cats. I'm not sure what your powers are. Anyway, if Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw don't become mates again in two sunrises, our powers will be taken away!"

Both me and Hollypaw gasped.

"How..." Hollypaw began, but suddenly, a scream echoed through the hollow. It belonged to Leafpool. The three of us struggled to leave our hiding spot.

"StarClan left us a sign!" Leafpool screeched.

**Dun dun duuuun! Cliffhanger! What could the sign be? **

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
